Lucas Goodwin
| birthdate = April 8, 1977 | birthplace = New York City, New York | deathdate =March 17, 2016 | deathplace =Hammond College, Washington DC | nationality = | residence = Washington, D.C. | education = New York University, Columbia University | affiliation = Washington Herald | profession = Former Political Editor of the Washington Herald | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Girlfriend: 2013: Zoe Barnes (d. 2013) | others = | actor = Sebastian Arcelus | seasons = 1, 2, 4 | appearances = 2 seasons, 12 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery |deathcause = Shot by Edward Meechum}} Lucas Goodwin was a journalist at the Washington Herald. He appeared as a main character in the first, second and fourth seasons of House of Cards. Biography Lucas was a national politics reporter and editor for the Washington Herald. He had previously worked on the paper's crime beat and still has contacts within the police force. He is friends with Zoe Barnes and later Janine Skorsky. While he has shown to be very lenient with Zoe, he follows the rules under Tom Hammerschmidt often and occasionally shuts down some of Zoe's riskier ideas. Season 1 Lucas becomes romantically involved with Zoe Barnes after she quits her job at the Herald and begins working for Slugline. Lucas was previously her colleague and boss at the Washington Herald, and his personal feelings for her often allowed her to cut corners. After they begin living together, Zoe shares that she has been sleeping with Majority Whip and Congressman Francis Underwood in order to benefit her career. Lucas, along with a former colleague, Janine Skorsky, helps Zoe collect information to expose Underwood's wrongdoing. After the Herald's owner Margaret Tilden forces Tom Hammerschmidt to resign, Lucas takes on further editorial responsibilities. Season 2 After Zoe's death in Season 2, Lucas - now a deputy editor at the Herald - attempts to pick up where Zoe left off in exposing the crimes of the now Vice President Underwood. He ventures into the deep web in order to enlist the support of hacktivists in acquiring Zoe's phone records, which would prove the intimacy of the relationship between Zoe and Underwood. Doug Stamper becomes aware of the activity through a connection in the FBI and initiates a plan to quietly dispatch Goodwin, directing Gavin Orsay, a former black-hat hacker currently controlled by the FBI. Orsay lures Lucas into participating in an act of cyber-terrorism, writing code that would ostensibly allow him access to AT&T's server farm. Arrested in the sting and manipulated by Stamper through the FBI contact, Goodwin accepts the plea deal they offer after consulting with former colleagues Tom Hammerschmidt and Janine Skorsky. The plea sentences him to 10 years in prison with eligibility for parole after 7 years. Goodwin tries, to no avail, to get his former colleagues to research his theories further. But without Rachel Posner and Roy Kapeniak, their story would be dismissed as another conspiracy theory. Skorsky is also forced to sign an affidavit testifying against Lucas' credibility. Season 4 Two years after being imprisoned, Lucas is released as part of WITSEC Program and assumes a new identity. Working at a car wash under the name John Carlyle, Lucas still desires to avenge Zoe and expose Underwood. He gains a private audience with Heather Dunbar and tries to convince her to investigate the deaths of Zoe Barnes and Peter Russo and he begs her for help, however, Dunbar refuses to get involved. At a campaign rally at Hammond College (Washington D.C.) where President Underwood was speaking to an angry group of protesters, Lucas uses the crowd to get close to Frank and he shoots him in the liver with a gun he acquired. In the chaos, he is taken down by the Secret Service while still trying to kill Frank and fatally shoots Edward Meechum instead, who manages to kill Lucas before succumbing to his wounds. Behind the Scenes * Lucas Goodwin was portrayed by Sebastian Arcelus in Seasons 1, 2, and 4 of House of Cards. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:1983 births Category:Incarcerated Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased Category:Press